Funplex (CSS Remix)
(Xbox DLC) |artist = |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = (Just Dance) |effort = (Just Dance) |nogm = 5 (JD3) |nosm = 1 (JD) |pc = (Pictogramas re-feitos) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |picto = 60 (JD) 50 (JD3) 52 (Remake) |dura = 2:50 |codename = Funplex |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s }}"Funplex (CSS Remix)" por está incluido em e (como DLC para o Xbox 360). Dançarina A dançarina é uma menina que tem longos cabelos cor de laranja com uma argola roxa/rosa. Ela usa um suéter laranja de mangas compridas com listras rosa e brancas. Ela também usa uma pulseira roxa, um cinto branco, meias laranja altas e saltos magenta. Ela tem um contorno rosa. Remake No remake, suas cores de roupa são em um tom mais claro de laranja e as listras em sua camisa agora são rosa claro, em vez de rosa escuro. Seu contorno também é agora azul. File:Funplex_coach_1@2x.png|Original File:Funplex_coach_1_big.png|Remake Fundo O fundo é vermelho-rosado com uma imagem de raios. Em , ele é mais animado e os raios acendem algumas vezes. Remake No remake, há quatro luzes no chão que seguem a batida da música, e algumas fumam. No final, o pano de fundo desaparece com alguns flashes antes de a dançarina realizar o último Movimento Dourado, deixando a dançarina na escuridão total. Movimento Shake Existem 1 Movimento Shake na versão de : Movimento Shake: Dobre o corpo para a esquerda e agite ambas as mãos como se estivesse preocupado. Funplex sm 1.jpeg|Movimento Shake Funplex sm 1.gif|Movimento Shake em-jogo Movimentos Dourados Existem 5 Movimentos Dourados na versão de note que Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 são feitos juntos: Movimento Dourado 1: Coloque as duas mãos nos quadris. Movimento Dourado 2: Coloque ambas as mãos como se dissesse "What?" Movimento Dourado 3: Coloque as duas mãos nos ouvidos. Movimento Dourado 4: Coloque as duas mãos para cima. Movimento Dourado 5: Aja como se estivesse tocando violão com a mão direita e segurando-a com a mão esquerda. Este é o movimento final da rotina. Funplex gm 1.png|Movimento Dourado 1 Funplex gm 2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 Funplex gm 3.png|Movimento Dourado 3 Funplex gm 4.png|Movimento Dourado 4 Funplex gm 1.gif|Movimento Dourado 1, 2, 3 e 4 em-jogo Funplex gm 5.png|Movimento Dourado 5 Funplex gm 5.gif|Movimento Dourado 5 em-jogo Linhas Shout-Out Existem 2 Linhas Shout-Out na rotina. Eles são feitos em seguido: Linha Shout-Out 1: “What?” Linha Shout-Out 2: “What lady?” Aparições em Mashups Funplex aparece nos seguintes mashups: *''Flashdance... What A Feeling'' *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Love Boat'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''So What'' Aparições em Modos Party Master Funplex aparece nos modos Puppet/Party Master. Aqui alguns titulos atribuidos á ela: *Cheer Girl Snap *Cheer Snap *Cheerleader *Cheerlader s Punch *Cheerleader s Punch *Elbow Twist *Half Time *Kick Off *Singing Cheerleader *Snap N Sing *Voguing Curiosidades *'' '' is the first song by the B-52's in the series. *'' '' is known to be the only female dancer that is seen in the Love Boat Mashup. ** Also in the Mashup, Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 are removed. *There are several differences between the and the version in the lyrics: ** "Muzak" (from the line "Moving to the muzak") is shown as "music". ** "Oh oh oh" is shown as "Oh Ohoh.." (with two dots instead of three). ** "Wonderbra" is divided into two words ("wonder bra") in . ** "Hipp'ie'" and "T'''-shirt" are respectively spelled as "hipp'''y" and "t-shirt" in . ** "You kicked my heart" appears as "Kicked my heart" in . *** The lyrics set from are used in the remake. *There is a caption for this song that has been misspelled as "Cheerl'a'''der s Punch" (instead of "Cheerleader s Punch"). *At the end of the remake, the screen turns black at the end in a manner similar to lights going out after flickering. *In a Just Create video of , the clapping part of this remix was played. **However, in the actual gameplay, the clapping part was taken out probably to save time and some of the ending has been cut out. *Similar to ''Proud Mary, Jerk It Out, I Get Around, When I Grow Up, I Want You Back, Sympathy For The Devil, and Should I Stay or Should I Go, this is one of the few songs to have numerous Gold Moves that appear one after the other in a solo routine. * In the menu icon and coach selection menu, the coach lacks her bracelet. * In the remake, this pictogram is incorrectly recycled during the second chorus: it tells the player to put only the right arm up, although the coach raises both. * The extended remix is used in-game because the original was too short. ** Besides, the extended remix is shortened by a little less than 2 minutes. Galeria Arquivos de Jogo Funplex jd1 cover generic.png|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' Funplex jd3 cover generic.jpg|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' ( ) Funplex jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' (Remake) funplex_cover@2x.jpg|Cover do Funplex_pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots em Jogo Funplex jd1 menu.png|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' no menu do Funplex jd3 menu.png|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' no menu do funplex jd3 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do funplex jd1 gameplay 2.png|Gameplay do Outros Funplex remake picto error.png|Erro de pictograma do remake funplex jdnow no gui 2.jpeg|No GUI (remake) Videos The B-52s - Funplex Funplex (CSS Remix) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Funplex (CSS Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance 3 Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance (Extraction) Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Referências en:Funplex ru:Funplex pl:Funplex Categoria:Músicas por The B-52's Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 3 Categoria:Músicas em DLCs Categoria:Julia Spiesser